Lujuria
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Una pócima capaz de avergonzar a la propia lujuria. Dean bebiéndola por error. Sam saliendo del búnker a la media noche y dejando a Castiel para que cuidase al rubio. ¿Podía algo salir mal? No. Todo saldría bien... quizá demasiado bien. (One Shot. Destiel. Con un resúmen horrible, así que pasen y lean)


**Este One Shot salió de la pura locura de estar despierta a la madrugada.**

 **Disculpad cualquier error terrible.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sexo homosexual explícito. Situaciones extrañas. DESTIEL (DeanxCastiel) Nada muy meloso pero lo suficiente para saber que ese par se quiere.**

 **Lujuria**

La cacería de ese brujo había sido de lo más complicado. Pero era bueno haber tenido uno de sus "viejos casos" para variar. Por supuesto que la repentina aparición de Cas había ayudado a que no los mataran y ambos Winchester estaban más que agradecidos.

El caso había iniciado hace tres días. Ambos hermanos no tardaron en darse cuenta que la histeria colectiva, las alucinaciones de ciertos pobladores, la euforia de otros, y el estado total de desinhibición que hacía correr a la gente desnuda por las calles, era obra de un brujo.

Les tomó más tiempo dar con el culpable, pero finalmente lo confrontaron. El brujo confesó entre risillas que había estado infectando los distribuidores de agua potable con un bebedizo y así también al ganado que la mayoría del pueblo consumía. Se negó a retirar su hechizo y los hermanos intentaron matarlo.

El bastardo se escapó y les tomó otro par de días encontrarlo. Para mala suerte de Dean, el brujo había tomado la forma de una inocente niñita que al encontrarse con ellos engañó fácilmente al rubio para que comiera una rebanada de pie de manzana. De manzana cargada con suficiente pócima para volver loco a un pueblo.

Soltando una burlona carcajada el brujo había recuperado su forma. Sam le saltó encima dispuesto a matarlo mientras Dean salía de su shock y también actuaba. Pero la criatura resultó mucho más fuerte y por poco los derriba. Entonces había apareció el ángel de la gabardina, tan oportuno como siempre.

-Cuando quieras, Cas –gruñó Dean, al notar que se había quedado mirando como el brujo los ahorcaba.

Al ángel del señor no le tomó ni un pestañeo deshacerse del brujo.

Para esas horas de la noche los dos cazadores estaban regresando al búnker, en el Impala tras haberse denegado rotundamente a que el ángel los transportara. Cas, sentando en el asiento trasero, les comentaba algo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo, Sam le prestaba atención. Pero Dean parecía concentrando en conducir, demasiado concentrado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Sam, conforme se acercaban al búnker.

-Sí, lo estoy –respondió el rubio, tajante.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –espetó el más alto.

-Ese bebedizo producía un efecto de éxtasis, de deseo –explicó Dean, algo exasperado.

-¿Y? –preguntó Sam, ingenuo.

La sola mirada que Dean le dedicó era suficiente respuesta para el menor. Estaba seguro que su hermano se había follado a tantas mujeres que le faltaría la vida para contarlas. Seguramente un estúpido bebedizo que despertaba la lujuria no tenía efecto en alguien que no reprimía sus deseos.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Castiel. El bebedizo había vuelto loco a un pueblo entero, y con la dosis doblada, Dean parecía estar algo acalorado y nervioso, pero asombrosamente bien.

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento del búnker. Dean bajó primero, adelantándose con largas zancadas. Sam y Cas, caminando a paso tranquilo tras el rubio compartieron una extrañada mirada, en especial cuando, una vez en la biblioteca, Dean fue directo a su habitación y se encerró con un portazo.

-¿Seguro que esa cosa no puede matarlo o hacerle algún daño a largo plazo? –inquirió Sam, buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-Lo dudo. Sólo puede que lo altere durante unas horas. Será mejor que esté en silencio y a solas –Cas se acomodó frente al más alto.

Castiel y Sam pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre Dean. Al final el humano se sintió demasiado cansado y se retiró a dormir por unas cuantas horas. Cas decidió permanecer allí, hojeando los libros y archivos de los Hombres de Letras, y tecleando un par de cosas en la laptop de Sam.

Estaba algo aburrido cuando vio a Sam volver por el pasillo. Estaba tratando de acomodarse la chaqueta, y tenía el celular apretado entre el hombro y la oreja. Hablaba por lo bajo, y cuando logró ponerse la chaqueta se despidió.

-Estaré pronto allí, no te preocupes Jody –aseguró-

-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Cas al verlo tomar las llaves del Impala de la mesa-. ¿Claire está bien?

-Lo está. –Aclaró el menor de los Winchester para calmar al ángel-. Es un asunto algo extraño con un vecino. Jody sospecha aunque puede que no sea nada… pero será mejor que vaya a ver.

-Pero Claire… -protestó Cas.

-Si algo ocurre con Claire, te llamaré –Sam encaminó sus pasos por las escaleras. Cas hizo el intento de seguirlo-. Además Dean necesita alguien que lo vigile ¿bien?

Esto último pareció convencer al ángel, quién asintió, y dejó caer sus hombros.

Vigilar a Dean sonaba como una tarea importante, pero cuando daban las dos de la mañana Castiel llegó a la conclusión de que Sam lo había engañado. Dean, por el silencio sepulcral de su habitación y el casi imperceptible sonido de su respiración, parecía estar dormido.

Castiel pasó yendo y viniendo por todo el búnker, aburrido. Hasta que finalmente dieron las tres de la mañana y escuchó algo. Fue el impacto de un vaso rompiéndose, y había provenido de la habitación de Dean.

Para no sobresaltarlo al sólo aparecer dentro de su habitación, Cas apresuró sus pasos por el corredor y giró la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola despacio. Entró con cautela escuchando bajo sus zapatos el crujir los restos de un vaso roto que había sido arrojado contra la puerta.

-¿Dean?

El bulto al borde de la cama dio un respingo. Era el rubio y al parecer no había estado durmiendo durante todo ese tiempo como Cas había supuesto; sino que se la había pasado encorvado junto al espaldar de la cama, respirando agitado.

-Dean ¿Qué ocurre? –encendió la luz, el destello hizo que el rubio gruñera.

-Es… -soltó Dean, repitiéndose para sus adentros que era un idiota-… es la pócima.

Cas intentó acercarse más, y extendió la mano para tomar la temperatura del cazador. El humano sólo se alejó. Parecía acalorado, respiraba con los labios entreabiertos, y tenía el rostro más rojo que cuando habían llegado.

-No –suplicó Dean, rehuyendo la mano de Cas, y encorvándose más sobre sí mismo-. No me toques por favor.

Se oía tan vulnerable que eso preocupó aún más al ángel. Hizo un segundo intento para tomar su temperatura, pero se detuvo a medio camino, reparando en algo.

-Pero creí que la pócima no tendría efecto sobre ti –musitó el ojiazul, más para sí mismo.

Dean se limitó a soltar una palabrota, seguro de que hace unos años el bebedizo no hubiese surtido ningún efecto. Sin embargo desde hace un par de años deseaba a alguien, trataba de reprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese bebedizo había amplificado esas ganas de cogerlo por esa estúpida gabardina y…

-¿Dean? Creo que será mejor que haga algo al respecto, pareces a punto de explotar –dijo Castiel, en tono categórico.

Y el rubio de hecho lo estaba. Había pasado horas allí sentado, imaginando las formas en las que podía cogerse a Cas, sin dejar de pensar en cómo se vería Cas desnudo; su ángel, duro y caliente entre sus piernas, penetrándolo tan rápido que le hiciera olvidar hasta como pensar. Había pasado horas más duro que una piedra, tratando de no pensar, y en ese momento Castiel con ese inocente rostro preocupado preguntándole qué ocurría no ayudaba en nada.

-Cas, de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea –murmuró el rubio cuando la mano del ángel inevitablemente se presionó sobre su frente.

Quiso apartársela, quiso gritarle que lo dejase en paz. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que era un enfermo que quería follarse a un ángel. Pero esa mano, esa mano fría y firme; esos dedos presionando sobre su rostro, ese contacto electrizante fue todo lo que bastó para que liberara tres horas de tensión.

Cas notó que Dean estaba ardiendo. No obstante, antes de poder comentarlo, el rubio tembló bajo su mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior y soltando un inconfundible gemido.

-¡Ah, Cas!

El ángel apartó la mano, creyendo que le había hecho daño. No tardó en notar la respiración agitada y la humedad en la entrepierna del pantalón del cazador.

-Maldición… Cas –jadeó el rubio, incrédulo. Se había corrido con el solo roce de Cas-. Lo siento, esa maldita pócima…. Creo que mejor debes dejarme a solas, ya se me pasará…y

Castiel decidió que no le importaba lo que Dean dijera. Verlo allí, corrido en sus propios pantalones, hizo que en la fría y perfecta gracia de Castiel se encendiera una llamarada. El ángel se preguntó si quizá no era él quién había bebido la pócima, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado.

Las manos de Cas atraparon a Dean por los hombros y lo levantaron de la cama cual fardo. El rubio soltó un gimoteo cuando el ángel lo estampó contra la pared, apretando sus cuerpos. Intentó protestar pero la boca de Castiel se comió sus palabras.

¡Al diablo con todo!

Eso fue lo que ambos pesaron. Dean empezó a devorar esa boca, a acariciar a Cas bajo esa gabardina. Deshizo la camisa del ángel de un tirón, y el moreno hizo lo propio con el pantalón de Dean, aunque la camiseta del cazador tuvo mala suerte y fue prácticamente desgarrada.

Manos acariciando la piel. Lenguas saboreando los gemidos y los estremecimientos del cuerpo contrario. La erección cubierta de Cas frotándose sobre la de Dean, mientras éste apoyaba la espalda en el muro para rodearlo con ambas piernas… eso fue sólo el principio.

Cuando la ropa interior desapareció, Castiel rodeó a Dean por la cintura lo arrojó sobre la cama y el rubio abrió las piernas.

-Ya… por favor, hazlo –lloriqueó al sentir como Cas frotaba la punta de su miembro en su entrada.

En ese momento Dean descubrió cuan hijo de puta podía ser el ángel. Pues en lugar de obedecerlo empezó a masturbarlo con una lentitud casi desesperante y a mover su erección entre los glúteos del rubio, sin penetrarlo.

-¡Caaaas! –siseó Dean, intentando acomodarse por sí mismo, y auto penetrarse.

-Shhh –las manos de Castiel lo detuvieron por las caderas-. No. Aún no.

Si Dean tenía la lujuria en los huesos, esos ojos azules chisporroteaban con el pecado encarnado.

¿Desde cuándo el ángel se había vuelto tan dominante? Dean se lo preguntó, pero no logró pensarlo demasiado.

En un parpadeo estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, una de las manos de Cas apretaba su cabeza ladeada contra el colchón, la otra mantenía sus caderas levantas, y jugueteaba apretándole los glúteos.

-Cas… por favor…

-¿Qué? –el ángel deslizó su índice en la estreches de Dean, haciendo que el miembro del cazador diese un brinco-. ¿Qué quieres Dean? –movió el dedo con rapidez, y aumentó otro. La respuesta murió en la garganta del rubio. Castiel deslizó su mano desde la nuca del rubio hacia sus mechones y tironeó del cabello, manteniendo el pecho del humano contra el colchón.

-¡Ah! –Gimió Dean, con fuerza, cuando tres dedos de Castiel rozaron algo dentro de él-. ¡Ah, Cas, ah, te necesito… te necesito, por favoooor! –su voz y su cuerpo se tensaron y se corrió por segunda vez.

-Veo que estás sensible –los tres dedos continuaron moviéndose dentro, pero el ángel se inclinó para besar la espalda baja de Dean-. Pero necesito que me lo digas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dean?

Con esos dedos moviéndose tan deliciosamente dentro de él, con la pócima haciéndolo arder más de lo normal y provocando que nada más azotado por un orgasmo le sobreviniera una nueva erección para Dean fue lo más difícil articular:

-Quiero tenerte dentro, Cas. Métemela ya de una vez, maldición.

Y una vez sus palabras fueron dichas, el ángel obedeció. Lo penetró con una sola estocada que hizo a Dean abrir los labios y los ojos al sentir toda esa dura longitud entrar en su cuerpo. La mano de Castiel abandonó su cabello, pero el rubio no apartó la cabeza de la cama donde ahogó sus gemidos y gritos mientras el ángel lo tomaba con ambas manos por las caderas, arremetiendo con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah, Cas! ¡Sí, joder, sí!

Ese fue el principio de esa noche. Castiel se lo hizo a conciencia, moviendo las caderas en círculos, penetrando despacio y después tomando un ritmo frenético que hacía a Dean experimentar orgasmos cada vez más violentos. Dean se corrió varias veces así, de rodillas sobre la cama; otras tantas boca arriba sobre la cama y con las piernas en los hombros de Cas; perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se vino montando a Castiel mientras se comían los labios mutuamente, y apenas si recordaba haber terminado de costado en la cama, con una pierna apretada contra su pecho y Cas penetrándolo desde atrás.

Llevaban tres horas y ahora el ángel volvía a estar sobre él. Dean gemía y jadeaba, exhausto pero tan caliente que creía que iba a morir. Cuando lo veía demasiado cansado, Castiel apretaba sus dedos contra esa frente enrojecida, devolviéndole algo de las fuerzas.

Dean estaba seguro de que esa pócima podía darle un infarto a cualquiera, y entendía realmente porqué provocaba el deseo irrefrenable de cogerse a quién apareciera. Por ello se sintió agradecido de que su deseo, su lujuria, todo aquello "pecaminoso" en él, se viera enfocado en Cas. Porque un ángel, además de poder devolverle las fuerzas para seguir; era una de las pocas criaturas capaces de llevar a cabo aquel sexo maratónico.

-¡Agggr! Maldición, maldición –Dean se corrió, sintiendo como algo del efecto de la pócima menguaba. Permaneció un momento disfrutando del orgasmo y de las estocadas que Castiel continuaba dando-. ¿Acaso los ángeles nunca se corren? –preguntó en medio de una risa algo estúpida.

-Me correré cuando quiera, y eso será cuando esa pócima se te pase –Castiel le mordió el cuello dejando otra marca rojiza-, y cuando esté seguro de que no vas a querer cogerte a nadie más.

Dean tragó saliva con fuerza. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Cas, y sí, definitivamente había deseado algo así desde hace mucho, pero no sabía que el ángel fuera así de posesivo.

Estaban cubiertos en sudor cuando Dean enarcó la espalda, soltó un grito sordo seguido de un gimoteo prolongado, y tuvo su última corrida de la noche. Lo supo porque sintió como su erección finalmente se bajaba, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía definitivamente extenuado. Además, en el par de chorros de semilla que habían manchado su pecho brotó algo azul que debía ser obra de la pócima.

-Joder… -escuchó a Cas que gruñía, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, y mordiéndolo mientras lo llenaba con varios chorros de tibio semen-. Joder, Dean eso ha sido…

Dean lo calló besándolo. Había sido maravilloso, pero a él no se le daban las palabras cursis; sólo quería volver a coger con Cas cuando se le viniera en gana, besarlo por todo el búnker, tal vez ir a comer y, si el ángel estaba de acuerdo, acostumbrarse a compartir esa cama.

Se besaron durante un largo rato, deteniéndose para mirarse o acariciarse un poco, hasta que finalmente Dean se quedó dormido. Castiel consideró el marcharse, pero al ver al brazo de Dean aferrado a su cintura, fue incapaz. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos haciendo que acomodase la cabeza en su regazo y tras depositar un beso entre sus cabellos rubios, cerró los ojos.

Los ángeles no dormían, pero pasar unas horas con Dean, desnudo entre sus brazos, le parecía una buena forma de descansar.

 **Fin.**


End file.
